1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulp-forming mold-releasing machine, and more particularly, to an improvement of the pulp-forming mold-releasing machine having a rotatable net mold with a lower mold at the side thereof; a downward, upward and laterally movable upper mold having an air-oil-pressure diversion cylinder therein is respectively pressed with the net mold and the lower mold together in order to enable the pulp to be formed, released from the mold, pressed for dehydration; a heating apparatus is respectively fitted to the inside of the upper and the lower mold for a proper heating in the pressing process to achieve an automation production with rapid drying and forming effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In consideration of the environmental protection, the modern people are more and more careful in using the difficult-decomposed materials like plastics and foam while the easy-decomposed materials like wood, paper gradually replace them. Consequently, the conventional packing and shockproof material such as sponge and foam are gradually replaced by the pulp-forming protective body.
The conventional pulp-forming machine for the paper quality protective body, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a rotatable pulp-sucking mold 73 within a machine frame 7. The pulp-sucking mold 73 has a plurality of forming members 731 protruding on the surface thereof. A vertically movable pulp container 71 is disposed under the pulp-sucking mold 73. An upper mold drive device 721 is disposed above an upper mold 72 which is vertically movable by the upper mold driving device 721. The upper mold 72 has a plurality of forming members 722 protruding on the bottom side thereof The forming members 722 has a plurality of air holes on the surface thereof through which the air comes in and goes out for creating suction force or pushing force. A conveying belt 74 extending outwards is disposed at the side of the pulp-sucking mold 73 within the machine frame 7. The whole action is performed as follows: The forming members 731 of the pulp-sucking mold 73 is downward while the pulp container 71 ascends to enable the forming members 731 to be immersed into the pulp material. When the forming members 731 suck an adequate amount of pulp on the surface thereof, the pulp container 71 descends and the pulp-sucking mold 73 reverses, and then the upper mold driving device 721 drives the upper mold 72 to descend in order for the forming members 722 to be pressed upon the forming members 731 so that the pulp on the surface of the forming members 731 is formed by pressing. Thereafter, the forming members 722 suck the formed pulp and the upper mold 72 ascends to laterally convey the formed pulp to the top of the conveying belt 74 for transport it to the next work procedure (e.g. drying process by means of heating or wind).
The above-mentioned structure can achieve the object of the automatic processing; however, the formed pulp product is dried by heating or wind immediately after the initial forming so that the fiber of the product is not closely formed (the strength is not good). Besides, a longer drying time is required for the formed pulp with high moisture content. Therefore, its production efficiency is low and this can""t meet the economical requirement.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improvement of the pulp-forming mold-releasing machine which has a turnaround table being reciprocatingly rotatable at a prearranged position within the machine frame body, a net mold with a plurality of protruding forming members on the surface thereof while the turnaround table of the machine frame body can be fitted with a lower mold having a heating pipe therein on the other surface thereof; a reciprocatingly slide frame disposed on the top of the machine frame body and having an upper mold driving device with an air-oil-pressure diversion cylinder to drive the upper mold with a heating pipe to lift; an elevating pulp material container disposed under the net mold of the machine frame body; the forming members of the net mold turn over to be upward after sucking pulp fiber; thereafter, the upper mold presses thereon for dehydration and then sucks the formed pulp pieces and is elevated for releasing mold while the slide frame is laterally shifted to place the formed pulp piece upon the lower mold having a heating pipe therein, then a compulsory press is performed in a oil pressure way by means of a air-oil-pressure diversion cylinder prearranged within the upper mold lifting device to enable the pulp fiber within the formed pulp piece more closely and more dehydrated; moreover, the pulp can be heated by heating pipes in order to achieve a rapid drying effect.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improvement of the pulp-forming mold-releasing machine wherein the net mold is fitted with at least one lower mold at the side thereof, and wherein the lower mold is provided with a upper press mold of corresponding amount at the upper side symphonically movable with the upper mold, and wherein the synchronic motion between the upper press mold and the upper mold enables the formed pulp pieces continuously movable on each lower mold and enables them to be repeatedly pressed by each upper press mold in order to achieve a better dehydrated effect.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improvement of the pulp-forming mold-releasing machine wherein the turnaround table has the net mold fixed at one side thereof and a lower mold at the other side thereof; when the water of the pulp is squeezed out at the initial press between the net mold and the upper mold; the turnaround table will immediately turn to enable the lower mold at the other side of the turnaround table and the upper mold to press together while the heating pipes within the upper mold and the lower mold create a thermal effect in order to speed up the drying process of the water within the formed pulp piece; this kind of structure can save the equipment of the lower mold fitted to the original machine frame body and effectively reduce the whole mechanical volume and the number of components.